Starling's Ace
by Zolar-St0rm
Summary: Starlings seduced by dark ace when she get kidnapped, smut chap.2
1. Chapter 1

So yea I do not own storm hawks but seriously don't read it if you're a kid.

Summary: basically this a story about the dark ace and starling and I got the idea of the first chapter from the fast on the furious so enjoy, contains smut in later chapter and swearing, violence, etc.

I was there in the blazing hot climate of Terra Sahara, hiding in a chest with a little bit of it opened, I had been following the Dark Ace on a mission for the sky night council to see what was Cyclonis up to and now he was in this stupid hot terra for a stupid skimmer.

"This is a best skimmer ever made Ace, I upgraded it so it looked like a standard Cyclonian skimmer, red with the emblem on the wings, but see here I want 100 of the crystal I told you to make Ace" said an young man bout 25 with hair as white as snow next to him was the Dark Ace.

As they walked into the tent I was hiding in. " I will not give you 100 solar storm crystals for some measly skimmer like this Rectos" he said with fury when he laid eyes on the skimmer that 'Rectos' had been talking about.

"This is the best skimmer in the entire Atmos Ace because before you say anything let me tell you the features first" with a nod the guy continued "this skimmer can go up to 250km/ph in 3 seconds flat on land with the maximum speed at 460km/ph with extra turbo boost, an upgraded frame so this can take about 100 shots of energy blasts before any real damage can happen with shield crystal on the sides here it will protect your wings from 40 blasts of really powerful energy blasts like signature moves, has a crystal bomb underneath here so if you fly over skimmers you can drop it and destroy their skimmer completely, has enough power to blow an entire ship and finally the best part the fuel crystals, you don't need 20 or 30 anymore you can just put one solar storm crystal an you will never ever run out of fuel, solar powered with amazing energy it can last for thousands of hours in pitch black."

"thanks but I don't think you will be getting paid for this" he laughed, in a split second he had his energy blade out and killed the Rectos, I almost started to cry remember the way the raptors had killed my squad the same way, slash and dicing, I didn't know what happened but I was out of the crate and ready to take out the Dark Ace for good, when he saw me he laughed "Sky knights, why do they have to following me?"

"Because you're a betraying murdering coward Ace" I spat, I smirked at his rage filled look, he has his deadly blade out again.

"You will regret saying that when you're in Cyclonia speaking to my master little sky knight, where your measly storm hawks can't help you" he told me

"If they're so measly why do they keep defeating you?" I mocked.

"Because they're only lucky unlike you sky knights any last dyeing wishes?" I was pissed I just charged he easily parried I jumped behind him but he parried again then he switched to offense making me unable to strike him once, he was good really good an actual challenge unlike the raptors, in my state of thinking he smacked my nun chucks out of my hand and then smashed the crystal hilt of his blade on my head a everything went black from there.

I woke up with cool air rushing threw my face suddenly I realised I was tied up gagged to on a skimmer, Dark Ace, I screamed but it was muffled.

"Well birdie you finally woke up, we still have a long way to Cyclonia" the former storm hawk said.

I was telling him to take the gag out even though It was muffled I knew he understood.

"I don't want to hear you're annoying whining if I take that gag out ok bird girl?"

I nodded, he swiftly pulled it off, I screamed the loudest I could.

"Shut the hell up would you birdie' he said.

"My names not birdie, I have an actual name you know its Starling" I explained.

"Yeah but it's a type of bird you know don't you starling?"

"Shut it Ace"

he just laughed this was going to be a long flight to Cyclonia but the view was amazing well except when he sped down into the wastelands right next to a Magma eel's jaw to freak the hell out of me, which filled him with evil laughter.

"You're such a jerk you know that"

"No I'm just evil"

"Yeah an evil jerk" I pouted.

He just continued to laugh evilly, when we approached Cyclonia it looked more like a storm filled red junk yard with a tower than a great red palace.

"Is that your home Dark Ace, a crummy red junk yard?" I laughed.

"I won't killed you for that but I'll give you a warning do not say that to Master Cyclonis" he warned. "Wow your master I totally forgot so she was so scary, a little girl is going to kill me ha ha I'd like to see that" I mocked.

"You will regret saying that Starling when you say it in front of her face" he landed his skimmer on a deck where talons rushed to his side, the nearest, most likely one of the commander said "Dark Ace, should we throw this sky knight in the dungeons?"

"No I'll deal with her take here to my studies and bound her to a chair then lock the door and make sure there are no weapons in it" he answered.

One of them blindfolded me and then made me walk, I felt like I was on a pirate ship about to walk the plank, I could feel the warmth of the crystal behind me I knew if I didn't keep walking they blast me into oblivion we finally reached my destination they bounded me to a chair took off my blindfold then locked the door, my surrounding was quite nice, even though the Dark Ace was evil he was quite neat but how can a person live with the colour red for so long, I better get thinking about an annoying nickname for Ace, he's becoming annoying calling me a bird because it was going to be a pretty long time before I would get rescued.


	2. Chapter 2

Tied to the chair I was just thinking a nickname that would annoy the Ace, but it was kind of hard, suddenly the door open with a loud boom. He was in his boxer and I blushed looking at his luscious six-pack. My purple eyes met his crimson blood eyes.

"Hey birdie how has it been thinking on an escape plan?"

"Hey Ace how has it been being self conscious about your pitiful self?" I remarked innocently.

"Watch your mouth girl" he snarled.

"I'm nearly the same age as you; doesn't that make you a boy instead of a man?" I mocked.

I smirked at his death stare. He drew out a small knife.

"Great, just because you have no come back, you're going to slit my throat." I smirked

He did something that surprised me, he cut my ropes.

"Well bird-girl, I always thought a comfortable interrogation was a successful interrogation. Now tell me why the Sky Knight council sent you after me did?"

I was free, I suddenly lunged at him, I manage to grab the knife of him but he was an agile opponent, and managed to dodge my first stab.

"Put the knife down bird-girl, we both know you're going to lose"

I laughed "remember I have the knife here".

"And I have my energy blade" he smirked pulling the red blade out.

"That's cheating" I shouted

"It's called using what you got" he replied, laughing.

I jabbed, he parried, I rolled and sliced, he back flipped, I manage to get under his defence and drop him then pin him to the ground, his hands above his head with the knife to his throat.

"Kill me then Starling; we both know you're not a killer".

A tear dropped from my eyes, I dropped the knife, he threw across the room then we rolled over and he was on top and I was pinned.

"Your weak, you kill Raptors, Night Crawlers, even Talons but you can't kill me?" he laughed coldly.

"No because I would sink to your level if I murdered you in cold blood"

"Don't you dare talk about me like that, you don't even know me" he spat.

"I know that you killed your own squadron, I know that even though you're one of the best warriors in the entire Atmos, Aerrow keeps beating you."

"Enough bird-girl before I gag you again"

I inhaled his warm breath, I just realised how close his face was close to mine, nearly touching. I closed my eyes I couldn't bare picturing the thing we could be doing, I would be betraying the Storm Hawks, so young and pure, by having those thoughts. I started squirming under him trying to get out of his grip.

"Stop squirming girl" he groaned against my ear.

I gasped, suddenly stop squirming, I could feel him harden against my thighs, I did something I regret, I moaned.

"Feeling dirty against me are you bird-girl?" he smirked

My mind screamed no but my body screamed yes, I could feel heat spreading all over my body, I never experience this before. He started to grind against my hips, I hated him, he was evil but right now I didn't care, my body burnt with desire.

His mouth was above just above my ear, nibbling on it, whispering dirty thing into my ear, how he wanted to ravish my body, grinding his hips with more force. I moaned, catching me of guard he kissed me deeply, his tongue exploring my mouth, making me moan, he started nipping and sucking on my neck. He went back to attacking my mouth but he pulled back and I gasped for air.

He slide my shirt off with my bra. He looked at my breast with lust, he fondled with them, and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking on it with excitement, and I gasped with pleasure. He slithered down my body and ripped off my trousers, touching my wet panties.

"It turns me on by how dripping wet you are."

I blushed; he started to rub me through the lacy material.

"Ace..." I moaned.

He pulled my panties down to my ankles, spreading my legs apart, he pushed one, then two, then three finger into me, pumping as hard as he could, ecstasy overflowed my body, crying out his name as his finger tips brushed against my G-spot, I thought that was enough but he started to suck on my clit, I reached my climax and a wave of pleasure flooded through my body.

He started to lick my juices off his fingers, it strangely turned me on. My breathing became ragged.

"Tell me what you want me to do, how to ravish your body, how you want to be fucked" he groaned in my ear.

I flipped him over so I was on top; I pulled down his boxer, licking my lips, just gazing at his swollen erection.

"Liking was you see I presume" he smirked

I defiantly liked what I saw, my fingers gently wrapped around his throbbing shaft, with a tight grip my hands started moving up and down, he groaned and closed his eyes, my hands stopped, I slowly took him in my mouth. He groaned and suppressed the urge to thrust his hips. I moved my tongue along his shaft, from base to tip, and then began bobbing my head. He arched his back and groaned. "Starling..." I never heard him groan my name before and it excited me. I moved faster to elicit more groans from him. He thrusted his hips and moaned loudly, releasing warm cum into my mouth and dripping down my throat.

"Enjoy that Ace?"

"A lot but you're going to enjoy this more."

His breathing was ragged too now, He stood us up and pinned me against a wall with my legs around him. I gasped as he thrusted deep inside me, his grip on my waist never faltering as he arched forward as he deepened into me, making both of us groan.

My skin was burning, my thighs aching from the force, but the feeling of his long, hard cock sliding in and out of me, drew me closer to my climax. '"I want to fuck you like a wild animal Starling, from behind' he panted into my ear. He dropped my feet back onto the ground and turned me around.

His lips finding the hollow of my neck, he cradled my breasts with both hands and thrusted deeper and deeper into me, I could feel my juices dripping down my legs, he told me how wet I was, and how his shaft easily went in and out of me. Releasing one of my breasts, he lifted one of my legs and penetrated me completely. 'Ace…Dark Ace...' I panted out. I could tell that turned him on because he hardened in me. He pulled out completely and pounded me once more; I screamed feeling a powerful wave of ecstasy. He kept pounding me causing his own release and told me how he loved my tightness all I could do was blush.

"Wow...that was amazing Ace" I said breathless as we collapsed on his bed falling asleep together.


End file.
